Comfort
by Furosuto
Summary: Even after all this time, Soi Fon is still haunted by the past, the event that happened during the winter war. Will a certain somebody be there to give her comfort and support to forget about this trauma?


**Hiya all! This is my first fanfic here on bleach fanfiction and I thought, why not start out with a good Komamura/Soi Fon fanfic? They just don't get that much love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, Komamura would have a much more prominent role in the saga.**

* * *

Soi Fon found herself trembling, her whole body caught up in a a symphony of racketting, small whimpers escaping from her lips as her blank eyes pierced the floorboards.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get the face out of her head.

The nightmares had started soon after the winter war had ended, and that had been months ago. Every night Soi Fon would wake up in a cold sweat, haunted by that mocking skeleton, it's dreadful claws reaching out to her... And the next thing she knew, she was dissapearing, falling into a black void, the laughter ringing in her ears like a church bell.

Baraggan. Baraggan Louisenbairn. The second espada.

The fight had been a horrible train wreck for her. She couldn't even touch the arrancar, much less get near to him. That technique of his... Respira... It was terrifying to her, and in seconds she had been disabled from the fight. Even with her lieutenant and that Vizard backing her up, they barely won the match. Only because the Vizard had managed to outmanuveur and outsmart the arrancar, by using his own powers against him.

Still, that gave no relief to the shinobi. That monster had been invincible. Even her bankai, a one shot trumpcard bankai to add, had almost no effect on him. He shook it off in a rage, and continued attacking them. The fact that it took his own abilities to be used against him to win didn't help either...

And now here she was, scrunched up into a petite ball in her room, sobbing her heart out.

She wanted it out. The nightmares, the anguish, the pain in her left arm. She wanted that monster out!

Soi Fon continued to sob until she heard a knock on her door. She froze. Slowly, fearfully she looked up to see who it was.

"Soi Fon?" a deep muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "It's Sajin. Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes! I'm f-fine! Now go!"

Not convinced that she was, the seventh division captain opened up the doors to the bedroom, gazing upon the trembling girl.

She was in a state of vulnerability. Sajin knew this all too well. He would have to approach the situation cautiously, as to not hurt the poor captain any further.

"I was going for a walk through seretei when I heard you. What's going on?"

Soi Fon tried to give him the best glare she could, but it only maked her look more afraid.

"N-None of your business! Go away-y..."

The wolfman sighed to himself and steadily sat on the bed beside the petite woman. This was gonna be a long night...

"Soi Fon, it's alright to tell someone if something is going wrong. You know that I would not be one to judge others based on what they are thinking, or are going through. If you have something that needs to be brought out, then let it all flow out and I will listen. I won't even talk if you don't want me to. I can just listen."

A silence hung in the air after Sajin's words, leaving the second division captain to ponder over what he had said.

Komamura was about to make a move when he felt a small hand place itself on top of his much larger hand.

"N-No... Please don't go..."

Komamura sat back down on the bed, waiting for an explanation from Soi Fon.

"... You remember the events of the winter war, don't you?"

Komamura nodded grimly, remembering the disasterous events that happened during that war. Allies had fallen, bad guys became good, aformentioned bad guys got killed, his best friend died, the captain commander lost one of his arms... It was a sad time.

"Yes... I remember it. Who could forget about it?"

"Well, there was one opponent who I don't think I'll ever forget. His name was Baraggan, the second espada. I had found myself placed up against him, and thought I had a good battle ahead of me. Boy, was I wrong. Every move I made, every attack laid out, none of it mattered against him! He easily saw it coming and deflected it, crippled me, defeated me pretty much. He had the power to control TIME Komamura. There was nothing I could do!"

"I can understand why that would be a hard and upsetting fight, but how are you haunted by it?"

"Because of his abilities, his appearance, his... his aura! There was something horrible about him Komamura! Every little thing he did, every step he took sent shivers down my spine! I've never felt that before, not even when I fought against Aizen! His ability... Nobody could stop it Komamura, nobody. Not even the sotaicho himself... Don't you get it? I-I-"

Soi Fon's breathing began picking up again, her ranting now turning into hyperventilating, each breath quickening as she clutched her head in pain.

"No! Get out of my head! I don't want you here!"

A large hand rested itself on her shoulder, her breathing stopping to a hault as the hand massaged her back, gently going up and down to calm her. With each time it went up and down her back, her breathing began calming down. Now the only sound filling the room was that of a silent sob.

"Hush now... Don't think too much about it... It's hard to forget about traumatic experiences... but you're not alone, and sometimes you need others to help burden the pain..."

Komamura slowly and gently wrapped his arms around the petite girl, and to an outsider, it would look like he had just swallowed her, with how big he was, and how small the shinobi captain was.

Soi Fon clutched handfuls of the captains fur and began to just cry, letting the hot tears pour down her stinging cheeks, onto Komamura's haori. She didn't care how she looked right now. She just wanted someone to cry to.

The crying seemed to last forever for her, and all the while Komamura never let go of his soft embrace. He couldn't. Not when she was in this state. He wouldn't.

Finally, it seemed like Soi Fon's sobs had ceased, as she slowly let go of the strands of fur she had grabbed, using a tissue from the nightstand to wipe the tears from her eyes and to blow her nose.

Komamura looked down at the captain, and for the first time since he knew her, saw an innocence in her, something so pure, so kind...

"Thanks. I needed that."

The wolfish man's lips curled up into a small sympathetic smile.

"Don't worry about it."

With that, he got up and quietly left the sleeping quarters to let Soi Fon do just that, sleep.

All was quiet at first, as the dark haired girl just sat there, in deep thought. The laughing skull still taunted her in her head, but for some weird reason, it didn't seem to bother her as much. It seemed like the laughing was... not as loud as before.

She may not have forgotten, but she had moved on that day.

* * *

**Rate and Review!**


End file.
